


Look of Love

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look of Love

Trowa's gaze swept across the dance floor with hidden amusement. Only someone with Quatre's endless optimism and firm belief in the inherent goodness of mankind would hold a New Year's party with half its guests having a history of trying to kill each other. Of course, Quatre's definition of a "small party" was actually the biggest social event of the year and with 200 guests to boot. The Winner family's influence and wealth had extended to Earth after the war and Quatre had personally helped rebuild the Sanq kingdom as a show of his support and belief in Relena Peacecraft's message of total pacifism.

 

There was a certain kind of irony there, Trowa thought wryly.

 

"Heero," he greeted the young man who suddenly appeared beside him.

 

Heero, dressed in an expensive black tux that Quatre had no doubt sent to force him to attend, nodded and joined Trowa in looking at the guests. Their location on the first floor's landing gave them a perfect view of the dance floor and the ballroom below. A strategic point, some habits were hard to break.

 

"Relena is here," Trowa said casually, "So is her brother."

 

"Zechs?" There was a hint of interest in Heero's blank face.

 

"I believe he goes by the name of Milliardo Peacecraft these days."

 

Heero made a sound that conveyed his disbelief. "Leopards don't change their spots and a warrior doesn't become a pacifist overnight."

 

"You should go and greet him. For old times sake."

 

That made him the focus of a pair of blue eyes. "You're not joining Quatre in his match-making hobby are you?" 

 

It was very rare for Heero to utter anything resembling a joke but that came pretty close. Trowa smiled and said in a mock-serious tone, "At least I'm not suggesting you court Relena."

 

"Relena.." Heero gave a soft sigh. "She isn't that to me."

 

Trowa understood. Relena was the symbol of what all the gundam pilots had tried to achieve, peace on Earth and space. It was a pity she didn't understand it. His eyes found Quatre smiling and chatting to a few politicians and their wives. Trowa didn't know how Quatre could stand being so social to so many people, especially when he knew that Quatre's goodwill and cheer wasn't faked. He glanced at Heero from the corner of one eye and found Heero looking very intently at a precise spot on the far left wall. Ah, there was _Milliardo Peacecraft_ standing and sipping champagne alone. 

 

When Trowa turned, Heero was gone.

 

He turned his own gaze to his lover. Every now and then Quatre would look up in his direction as if to check that Trowa was really there. Trowa wished he could ease that fear and doubt from Quatre's eyes, but he knew he couldn't. He often became restless from staying too long in one place and left. Fortunately, Quatre seemed to understand and never asked him anything except when he would be back.

 

Light blue eyes sought his from below and Trowa held that gaze and tried to convey what he couldn't say with words. Quatre smiled and moved to the next cluster of guests he had to entertain.

 

Destiny was a funny thing. He always thought he'd die on some battlefield somewhere. Alone, anonymous, and unmourned. Yet, here he was with a lover and a group of friends and a sister. A life of sorts.

 

Funny that. Trowa didn't believe in such things as hope, serendipity, goodness of heart, or similar sentimental illusions. Then he'd met a gentle soul with a generous heart and an abundant ability to care for all living beings.

 

Trowa still didn't believe in many things, but perhaps... just perhaps.. meeting Quatre had made him believe in love at first sight. 

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for doktor_x, who asked for some Trowa/Quatre love. Set after Endless Waltz. Written in 2006.


End file.
